


Gone Astray

by bgarnetgirl



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Horror, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, changkyun's a monk and bald, no one asked for this but here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgarnetgirl/pseuds/bgarnetgirl
Summary: A path of destruction follows in Changkyun's every step.





	Gone Astray

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of an old fic idea I never finished years ago for a different fandom. I've been reworking the plot and characters for a while now, so fingers crossed it's actually an interesting read! Sorry to all the Changkyun stans for making him bald... lmao

Long stretches of wooden flooring gleamed beneath sunlight, thick lines of shadows criss crossing over the surface and onto the silk screened walls. Peering past the corner was a young monk, eyeing the empty hallway with interest as he quietly tiptoed passed the occasional open doorway interrupting the vastness of the corridor. Grinning at the sight of sleeping fellow monks, the young man hurried out into the courtyard, slipping on his sandals and nearly tripping over himself in excitement.

Finally, Changkyun was going to get a chance to explore the woods surrounding the temple without supervision. For weeks he was planning this adventure, observing the others’ habits for the perfect time to sneak out. Itching under his skin was the need to explore, to stretch his proverbial wings, despite the punishment sure to follow his actions. It wasn’t strictly forbidden for the monks training at his temple to wander off for reflection or inspiration, but he himself was known for his mischievous attitude and lack of focus with his studies. The head monk frequently scolded Changkyun for slacking off, but it was hard for him to concentrate when there was so much in the world yet to be seen.

Carefree, he swept his arms wide and took a deep breath of fresh forest air. Exhaling, he smiled at the sight of rich green foliage caccooning the path through the winding trees. The leaves were tranquil, a gentle wind just barely ruffling them as Changkyun walked and took in the sights. 

Being raised amongst Buddhist monks since a small child, Changkyun was used to the modest lifestyle and wholeheartedly believed in the Buddhist teachings, but he was at a restless point in his life. Pouring hours over ancient texts left a lot to be desired, his mind often wandering to the world beyond the temple’s walls.

He had decided with himself that a day trip would be enough to clear his head, when he returned he would wholeheartedly study and follow the guidance of his brother monks, but for now he wanted a taste of freedom.

The soft sound of running water grew stronger as he delved farther into the woods, his attention turning to the prospect of a quick bath in the small creek. Weaving through a few trees and ducking beneath a low branch, Changkyun approached the water’s edge and found a sturdy rock to rest on. Smiling, he slipped his sandals off and carefully set them aside before dipping his toes into the cool water.

“So nice,” he sighed, leaning back and twirling his feet in the water, getting wet up to his ankles.

After a brief moment of enjoying the pleasant sensation, Changkyun bent forward to scoop up some water with his hands and splashed against his face. Blinking away clinging drops of water, Changkyun contentedly studied his flickering and morphing reflection in the water. His shaved head gleamed a bit in the sunlight, making him laugh a little at his odd appearance; Changkyun’s head had been shaved ever since he could remember.

The soothing atmosphere had his eyes drooping, leaning back on the warm rock to doze for a bit in the sun. Changkyun cradled his head with folded arms, kicking his feet lightly in the water and humming to the tune of crickets and birds chirping. Nothing could ruin the peace, Changkyun’s mouth curving into a serene smile. Even the swaying of tree branches and the wind rustling his robes aided the alluring calm of the riverbank.

Slowly his body relaxed further, shoulders sagging against the rock and his head tilting to the side more comfortably. His breathing evened out as the humming tune faded, Changkyun falling asleep out in the open with nature lulling him into slumber. The melodic sound of rushing water and sighing leaves rocked him to sleep, as if the forest was the soothing arms of a mother cradling an infant to her chest. Changkyun’s mind completely eased and prior restlessness faded out of his memory. He was content.

Unaware of the passing of time, Changkyun’s arms began to fall asleep in their position and he drowsily shifted onto his side, tucking his legs out of the water and slipping back into a doze. On the opposite side of the riverbank was the shadow of a figure, studying the sleeping man with a stock stillness. Changkyun slept completely ignorant of the piercing eyes of the tall man, innocent and free in his sleep.

The sun was beginning to set, the changing light bringing stronger gusts of wind and a chill that swept over Changkyun’s body. His eyes furrowed at the feeling, moving a hand to wipe at his face and yawn into his palm. The figure across the water intently examined each movement as Changkyun awoke, eyes raking over robes and barefeet as Changkyun sat up on the hard rock.

Wondering when so much time had passed, Changkyun groaned at the soreness of his muscles and reached for his sandals. In the process of turning, he heard a swift sound through the trees.

Startled, Changkyun looked across the way where the sound originated and felt a chill crawl down his spine. Reasoning with himself that it was a stray animal, Changkyun stood and walked back the way he came, pointedly ignoring the dark shadows growing as the sun made its descent in the sky. Changkyun pulled his robes closer to himself in his fear and hurried between tree trunks and low branches until he made it to the main path. Panting from the fright and exertion, he sank to his knees and rummaged through his bag to pull out the torch he prepared in hindsight.

Slipping the torch between his thighs, Changkyun carefully struck the two stones that came along with until sparks rippled out and rained onto the torch head. Lightly cupping around it and blowing, the sparks burned the dried leaves \wrapped tight around the torch until a small fire broke over the surface. Relief flooded his senses at the smell of smoke and the comforting light of fire.

Standing with the torch in hand, Changkyun continued further into the woods in the direction he had come from, but the lowlight obscured the familiar path. The darkness of the night didn’t seem so frightening at this point, Changkyun bravely pressing on with the weight of the torch in his hand comforting him. If the noise he heard earlier had been a bear or some other beast, he would surely be able to distract it with fire and make a run for it.

It didn’t take long for him to regret those words. A few paces down the path a shadow burst from the trees, the loud sound of cracking branches and grunting had Changkyun scrambling backwards.

A terrified shout ripped from his throat as he fell backwards, somehow holding the torch upright through all the chaos. The shadow seemingly morphed before his eyes, growing taller and taller as Changkyun whimpered from the figure’s approach. He was too young to die, he vaguely thought as he thrust the torch to ward the creature off.

“D-Don’t come any closer,” Changkyun trembled as the light revealed more of the figure, a human shape more apparent.

A slight sound gasped from the shadow, “Please.”

Stunned at the recognizable voice of a man, Changkyun dumbly watched him move towards the light until he could see the striking features of a tall man. His cheeks were gaunt and skin pale, shaking all over as if a gust of wind through the trees might knock him over. Concern and shame flooded through Changkyun.

“Do you need help?” Changkyun got to his feet quickly, reaching out to grasp the tall man’s shoulder; instinctively he needed to support the frail man. The stranger’s clothes were torn and shredded in places, across his back a peculiar emblem in an unfamiliar language. Changkyun touched the surface of the writing, it smearing like fresh paint and marring his palm with blackness.

“I’m so hungry,” The stranger finally replied, gazing intently back. Changkyun shifted a bit uncomfortably and ignored the mess covering his hand. He was unnerved by the look in the stranger’s eyes but good upbringing had him wrapping the man’s long arm across his shoulders despite the strange feeling in his gut.

“Let me bring you back to our temple, it’s not too far from here,” Changkyun placated while tugging him along. Listlessly the stranger followed, almost in a daze at the prospect.

The man must be ill, Changkyun reasoned with himself. He was lost in the woods and must have heard him making a ruckus through the trees. He must have seen the light from his torch and thought to get help. Changkyun’s thoughts trailed off with more scenarios. 

Shifting the increasingly dead weight on his shoulder, Changkyun was determined to do the right thing no matter the suspicious circumstances to their meeting. Embarrassment still clouded his face with a soft flush, shamed by his own brash and unwarranted behavior; a monk like him shouting in fear? No wonder he was always being reprimanded for acting childish.

“Hey, are you still with me?” Changkyun asked after a while when the stranger’s breathes grew heavier, worried about the other collapsing before he can get him the proper care he needed.

A rough grunt replied, the man seeming to make himself become more alert as the weight on his shoulders lessened.

Trying to keep him awake and coherent, Changkyun pressed for more information on the stranger, “What’s your name?”

“Minhyuk,” He finally spoke after a few beats of silence.

“It’s good meeting you, Minhyuk. My name’s Changkyun,” he smiled. It reassured him knowing the other man had recollection of his identity, confirming that he wasn’t completely gone from hunger or sickness. There was hope that this man could pull a full recovery, Changkyun thought as he lead them closer to their temple.

At last the trees began to disperse in density, the path widening as they reached the temple. Changkyun hurried their pace, adrenaline giving him the strength to lug Minhyuk into the open air and into the stone courtyard in front of the familiar structure of the temple.

“Rest here for a moment,” Changkyun said as he sat Minhyuk onto one of the wooden benches, “I’ll go wake the other monks.”

Rushing off into the darkness, his footsteps were loud on the stone walkway before bursting into the main room of the temple. He shouted for help, nearly stumbling as he swung around the door frame and reached for one of the sleeping monks.

Shaking him awake, he tripped over his words as he explained about the sick man he found in the woods. The shouting awoke the other monks and soon they were all rushing to grab supplies.

“Changkyun,” the head monk clapped him on the back, his brows furrowed and voice stern, “Do not think this emergency will let you off the hook. Go get water for this poor man, we’ll tend to him for now, but after this we will discuss punishment for you.”

Changkyun felt exhaustion deep in his bones but he wordlessly nodded, grateful for their support even at the promise of discipline. The monks were caring people, taking in whoever needed help and providing for them until they could leave on their own. It was the first time Changkyun had experienced the heavy burden of this kind of responsibility. He obediently listened to every command and raced back the way he came with a bucket in hand.

Storming through the courtyard again, he stumbled to a stop, “Don’t worry, Minhyuk. The other monks are coming.”

Minhyuk lifted his head and gave a soft smile, mouthing out a soft thanks. His condition seemed to already be improving, his eyes almost glowing under the moonlight with an alertness unlike their journey back to the temple. Relieved, Changkyun returned the smile and raced off.

Changkyun fled back into the woods, squatting before the river’s edge and dipping the bucket into the cool water. The moon reflecting on the surface of the water was beautiful, distracting him for a moment as he waited for enough water to fill the bucket.

They were in the clear now, Minhyuk was being cared for and now he had a new experience to mull over. Changkyun thought his expedition into the woods would be enlightening, but the events of this night completely surprised him. Shifting back to lift the bucket out of the water, Changkyun grunted at the heavy weight. 

Water sloshed in the bucket and dripped down his chest, soaking his robes. Changkyun shivered at the wind ruffling his wet clothes. He was only gone for a moment, but a sense of dread overcame him as time seemed to pass more and more slowly with his trek through the trees.

As he stepped out into the light of the moon and neared the courtyard, a tense apprehension built in his throat. The air was too calm, the woods surrounding the temple grounds completely silent and even the winds faded as he approached.

A shrill scream broke the peace.

The sound was so horrific Changkyun’s entire body froze up in fear and sweat beaded across his brow as he stumbled nearer to the source of commotion. The agonized wailing grew in volume until it was abruptly cut as quickly as it arrived.

His eyes were wide and his chest was moving up in down at the harsh pants escaping his mouth. Changkyun was absolutely terrified, rooted to the spot at the sight greeting him from across the perimeter of the courtyard.

Red.

Changkyun saw pools of red.

The bucket in his arms sloshed as he jerked forward, disbelief flooding his features when the familiar sight of monks’ robes clashed with the ugly red.

“What…” Changkyun began, his breath fading out of his lungs as he turned towards the temple entrance. He was paralyzed.

Before him laid scattered and strewn pieces of his family in disfigured heaps. They were no longer recognizable, their faces lost amongst the red hazing Changkyun’s vision.

The bucket slipped from his grasp, launching water all over the once pristine courtyard and mixing with the blood spreading like vines across the stone grout. The lines of red swam in Changkyun’s eyes as he numbly stepped towards the horrific sight.

Changkyun could scarcely breathe in the oppressive air, the moon’s light a mockery of the debauched bodies. Changkyun trembled in fear, mind racing with the possibilities of how things could have gone so wrong in a matter of minutes. What kind of beast could do such a thing?

Gore trailed further into the temple, leading Changkyun to the final body in the sick massacre. Bent over the monk’s body was Minhyuk, his wide and thin shoulders shifting as he gulped down mouthfuls of blood.

A gasp tore from his lips, knees suddenly weak as emotions overcame Changkyun. Tears fell as he collapsed onto the floor.

Minhyuk’s serene smile from before replaced by the sight of a monster.

The sound of his fear alerted Minhyuk, his posture freezing. Slowly, he turned. Changkyun’s heart clenched up and his teeth chattered.

Blood trailed from Minhyuk’s mouth down the front of his chest, droplets still sliding fresh down his neck.

Minhyuk swallowed whatever was left in his mouth, blinking slowly at the betrayed look on Changkyun’s face. Hesitantly he looked down at his own grime covered hands, drying blood cracking and flaking off his skin. As if broken from a trance, Minhyuk jerked away from the fallen monk.

“Changkyun” Minhyuk began, eyes shooting up in desperation.

Minhyuk’s hands flew up to wipe at his disgusting face and smearing the mess, tears following. His arms trembled as a howl ripped from his throat, Changkyun jerking at the sound.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk wailed, breath heaving his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“I didn’t mean to,” Minhyuk sobbed.

Changkyun cried, hiccuping in fear, “What kind of monster _are_ you?”

Minhyuk clawed at his face and mumbled in rising hysteria, repeating a mantra of apologies as Changkyun struggled to a stand. The monk loomed over Minhyuk’s crumbling form, words escaping him.

“It was after you left,” Minhyuk whispered, voice rough around the edges. “I couldn’t help myself, the hunger inside took over.”

“Are you a demon?” Changkyun trembled, attempting to make sense of the horrific circumstances. Minhyuk peered between his blood soaked fingers, eyes truly glowing without the aid of the moonlight.

“I must be,” Minhyuk admitted. Changkyun eyes caught the black smear on Minhyuk’s back, the emblem from before seeming to dance in mockery before him. The monk took a step back, eyes wide and fixated on the black marks covering the other’s figure. Realization tore through Changkyun, a chill running down his spine.

“It’s my fault,” Changkyun gasped, hands clenching at his sides. “You are some kind of demon, but I broke the seal on your back.”

“I-if it wasn’t for me,” Changkyun choked on a cry, “they would still be alive.”

He let a monster into their sacred temple. He allowed it to feast and destroy his own family. Changkyun’s shoulders shook as he sobbed into his hands. His selfishness lead to this disastrous end, a dire consequence for skirting his responsibilities for a stupid sense of adventure.

“It’s not your fault,” Minhyuk softly cried. “I woke up alone and lost. I can’t remember anything else beyond my name. I don’t even know why I killed them.”

Changkyun refused to accept Minhyuk’s words, guilt racking through him, “I wasn’t supposed to be out there in the woods, this is fate punishing me and now I need to take responsibility.”

Silence permeated between them, Changkyun’s firm declaration lingering on their minds. Minhyuk looked to the ground, eyes tracing the lines in aged wood and wincing when his gaze trailed along the streaks of blood leading to the body beside him. With the hunger satiated his thoughts were clear, rationality plaguing him with regret and distaste for his vile existence. Minhyuk’s earlier statements were true, he couldn’t recall a day in his life before awaking that morning. The only knowledge in his mind at that time was to find someone, anyone, to help him find sense in the empty gaps of memory.

Minhyuk closed his eyes against the harsh imagery surrounding him, brows furrowing as he fought with himself to remember anything beyond his name. Blank. Nothing. Just a name. How useless.

His attention flicked back to the other man, Changkyun having stepped closer to the scene of Minhyuk’s crimes until his sandaled feet were nearly touching the red mess on the floor.

“I have to bury them,” Changkyun numbly stated, eyes looking through Minhyuk with a cold acceptance. Minhyuk watched him begin the process, too in shock to contribute aside from following Changkyun’s every move as he gathered cloth and various materials. As the young monk knelt before the body of his brethren, Minhyuk could plainly recognize the sadness etching across the other’s face.

Trembling, Changkyun quickly wrapped the cloth around the body and heaved it up off the ground once it was secured. He couldn’t bare to touch the disfigured bodies of his family for long, so he worked in haste. Panting fiercely, he carried the sack out of the room and to the clearing just before the edge of the woods, Minhyuk silently trailing behind him. Changkyun almost collapsed when he made it there, breathing heavily on his knees before the covered body.

A fresh wave of tears trailed down Changkyun’s cheeks as he thought of how beautiful the clearing was prior to this horrific night. They used to have lessons beneath these trees, the sun shining and providing a lovely warmth as all the monks meditated. No longer could he feel joy on these grounds.

Changkyun moved back towards the temple, and gathered discarded bed sheets, sobs almost breaking his resolve at the thought of how only hours ago these beds were filled with his resting family. The blankets were cold.

The process of collecting the pieces deeply hurt Changkyun. He was absolutely appalled, but knew he had to be responsible for these lost souls. It was because of him that a monster was unleashed.

Said monster continued to trail after him like a shadow, a silent witness to Changkyun’s attempts at making right of a horrendous night.

After the exhausting task of moving a few of the bodies became too great, Changkyun sagged to the ground and released a harsh breath. He didn’t know if he could physically keep doing this. The blood caking his hands and feet was a stark contrast to his pale face. Closing his eyes for a brief moment’s rest, a sudden softness wrapping around him had him jerking in shock.

Changkyun spun on his heel to tell off the other man, “Don’t touch me!”

The tall man whimpered and held the blanket out to Changkyun, a look of fear in his eyes. Changkyun felt violated in that moment, standing so close to the man who killed the people he was just agonizing over losing.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk began, dropping the blanket to the grass after realizing Changkyun wasn’t going to accept the gesture.

His voice wavered as he continued, “I need to help you, somehow.”

Minhyuk’s eyes were fixed on the ground, guilt gnawing at his features and twisting his once beautiful face into a ghastly frown.

When Changkyun made no move to respond, Minhyuk continued, “I don’t know how to fix myself... but I think helping you would be a start.”

A strong breeze ruffled the trees and reminded Changkyun of his weak state, clenching his eyes shut as he grappled the blanket off the ground and wrapped it around his body. He was cold and upset. He was exhausted.

With a voice so hoarse it was unfamiliar to his own ears, Changkyun cut Minhyuk off before he could say another word of remorse, “What you said earlier, about not remembering anything. What did you mean?”

If he was going to look at the face of a murderer, Changkyun reasoned that he must know the full story. Every instinct in his body was screaming to fight against the monster, make him pay for his heinous crimes. However, Changkyun morally would feel even more disgusted in himself if he succumbed to the violent primal nature of man. Revenge would solve nothing.

Minhyuk hesitated for a second, surprise evident on his face at Changkyun’s calm reaction. Slowly he began his story.

“All I remember is my name. I woke up in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. I walked for hours when I came upon your sleeping figure by the riverbank.”

Changkyun wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders, nervous at the thought of Minhyuk watching him at such a vulnerable state. He could have been killed right at that moment by the river. He would have died an oblivious fool. Minhyuk shamefully looked at his dirty hands, studied the mess covering his front.

“Seeing you gave me hope when I felt so lost, but in the end I ruined all of that. You left to fetch water and it was like a dam breaking inside me, a swell of hunger took over and all I could smell was the tang of iron.”

Changkyun softly interrupted, “What about the markings on your back?”

“I don’t know anything about them,” Minhyuk honestly spoke, wide-eyed and just as lost as Changkyun. A moment passed between them in heavy silence, both contemplating the little information they had to go off of.

Minhyuk eventually shrunk into himself, “Even if it changes nothing. I’m truly sorry, Changkyun.”

There wasn’t much else he wanted to ask Minhyuk in that moment, the eerie surroundings too much of a distraction to lend to much more thought. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but the sun was far from rising. Changkyun sighed before turning to look at the covered bodies, tears building in his eyes again at the count of four bodies. There will be six more to move, he numbly thought.

“Could you help me move the bodies?” Changkyun finally requested, coldly accepting that the only way to properly do this was to work together. He loathed at the idea, but steeled his heart. Hardships would mold him, thrust him through fire and birth him anew. Changkyun could do this.

“Gather them all…. And use any blanket or robe to carry them back,” Changkyun spoke, not even turning to look Minhyuk in the eye while ordering him to touch the sacred bodies of his family. He couldn’t.

Minhyuk quietly accepted, hoping to make amends for his sins by at least respecting them in their death. He could at least do that to return the kindness Changkyun has shown him thus far.

After Minhyuk left, Changkyun knelt before the bodies present and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind for a moment, thought about the beautiful memories shared with each of the monks and hoped for peace in their next lives. He prayed that their souls could reincarnate into long lives, ones that he could meet again. Changkyun breathed out slowly before bowing low to the ground, his forehead nearly touching the grass and soil. Thank you for everything, Changkyun thought to the Earth before leaning back on his heels to look at the sky. The moon was bright and he had work to do.

By the time Changkyun was on his feet, Minhyuk was returning with another bundled body. He silently gestured to where it should be placed just as the others, neatly and whole.

“Bring them back just like this. I’m going to get a shovel,” Changkyun stated with weary shoulders, trudging towards the storage shed and leaving Minhyuk to the task at hand. He swallowed his fears when his fingers grasped the rough wooden handle of the shovel, he had to do this.

Burying the bodies was as difficult as Changkyun presumed. Digging holes just deep enough to cover the bodies was back breaking, leaving him panting and covered in sweat. His face shone in the moonlight as he finished digging another hole. He had five more to dig.

Minhyuk returned with another body, barely sweating at the effort. His efforts were only slow due to the guilt suffocating him. He handled every body with absolute care, taking in the glimpses of life once held in each individual. Minhyuk mourned for himself as well, internally tormented by the nature of his being. There was no end to the amends he would have to make, but Minhyuk sought Changkyun for redemption; fate must have brought them together for a reason.

The two worked in concentrated silence until all the bodies were ready for burial, Changkyun commanding for Minhyuk to help him move the bodies into each designated hole. Their hands were gentle and steady.

One by one, the holes were filled and dirt piled over them. The mounds stood up from the ground, ten rises of neatly placed graves greeting any visitor of the temple.

Again, Changkyun wrapped himself in the discarded blanket. Exhaustion was becoming too much. Respectfully he bowed low before each grave and then shifted his attention back onto Minhyuk. The man who eradicated his normalcy, desecrated his home, and severed his family.

It took a while for words to come to him.

“Sunrise is coming soon. Townspeople come every morning to give offerings to the temple.”

Minhyuk stared at Changkyun.

Changkyun tightened the blanket, “We have to get out of here. You can’t be around another living soul as long as I live. I won’t stand for another death.”

The tall man quietly agreed, forlornly looking at the mess surrounding them before suggesting they wash the blood away from the temple grounds.

“There’s really no time,” Changkyun painfully admitted. Leaving the once pristine temple in shambles ached his heart, but the treks back and forth to get water from the river would take hours. He wasn’t sure if there even was a way to make everything clean.

“We’ll gather some supplies, but then we’ll have to go. I won’t let you out of my sight. Monster or man--whatever you are--this is my responsibility now.”

Changkyun lead Minhyuk back into the temple and he searched for new robes for the both of them. He quickly handed a change of clothes to Minhyuk and pointedly turned away to put on his own. He didn’t want to look at the other man more than he had to.

He packed as much as he could carry, fretting over his own well-being with the knowledge that he would essentially be a nomad from now on. He would have to get used to being on the run. Changkyun wordless packed as he wondered how long it would take for the nearby village to report his disappearance to law enforcement.

Shouldering his bag and turning back to the quiet man obediently waiting, Changkyun squared his shoulders and straightened his back. He is responsible. He would take the blame against his name as long as the world is kept safe from the beast named Minhyuk.

The moon was low in the sky as the two figures left the temple grounds, Changkyun pausing for another extra moment to say goodbye to his brothers. May they live again.

Changkyun and Minhyuk entered the dense forest. Their backs soon disappeared in the throng of dense branches and black shadows.

\---

Days later and news of the massacre at Keu’ansa spread like wildfire. The small temple was located in the remote woodlands near the Kumgang Mountains, a modest river flowing through the surrounding forest. The Keu’ansa was a relatively newer temple, only eleven known monks living there. The place was so peaceful and picturesque, people often visited the temple daily and offered goods to the Buddhist monks.

The blood coating the temple grounds was supposedly as red as fresh flowers, yet to darken or age from rot. What shocked the visitors who first discovered the massacre most were the ten neat graves. The haunting sight of almost the entire group of monks murdered was gossiped about for days.

Sitting amongst his scrolls, listening to the chatter of colleagues horrified by the news, was a man known for his masculinity and divine beauty. Son Hyunwoo was a dignified man with firm shoulders and a strong build. His deep gaze drew attention to his insightful mind, Hyunwoo a well-established figure in society for his efforts in upholding justice.

Despite his outer appearance, Hyunwoo was not someone who took the easy route. If he was interested in something, he would pursue the idea until completion. That included his peaking curiosity to this temple in the valley of Kumgang Mountains.

Stroking his chin softly, mindful of the brush still in his hand, Hyunwoo read over the report released on the massacre.

All but one monk was buried at the sight. 

Hyunwoo carefully underlined this comment and continued reading.

The name of the missing monk was “Lim Changkyun.”

Hyunwoo hummed and circled the name.

The report went on to explain the attack on the monks, that Lim Changkyun went wild and killed them in their sleep. Hyunwoo frowned as he reread over those few lines. The statement was too simple, a conclusion drawn with little evidence from Hyunwoo’s understanding. There was much more to this story, he surmised. Furthermore, the report stated that this Changkyun was on the run. Beside the article was a drawn portrait found at the temple sight of the monk. He looked like any other monk, Hyunwoo mused, no exceptional features of note.

Reaching the end of the article, Hyunwoo leaned back in his seat and pondered the facts--although, Hyunwoo could tell the local authorities were stretching the truth--until he came to a conclusion that would satisfy. He wanted to investigate the situation further. There were many unanswered questions filtering about Hyunwoo’s mind.

Setting down his brush, the elegant man turned to his left where his assistant was skimming through her own assignments tasked to her by their superior. Her side profile was striking, lips silently moving as she mouthed the words written across paper.

“Juyeon,” Hyunwoo called, mouth quirking in amusement when she jumped in her seat. “My apologies for interrupting, but we have an urgent assignment, I need you to look into a Lim Changkyun.”

The assistant nodded, reaching for the discarded scroll in front of Hyunwoo and reading over the information provided. Her brows raised in surprise, “This is one hell of a case. Think we got a chance of solving it?”

Hyunwoo smirked, taking the scroll back from Juyeon to peer over the crude sketch of their perpetrator. He’d find this Lim Changkyun, wherever he ran off to.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh... let me know what you think ;0;


End file.
